


Увидеть Париж и умереть

by Walter_K



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Как насчет парижских катакомб?





	Увидеть Париж и умереть

**Author's Note:**

> какой-то утерянный при создании архива драббл с какой-то фб

Бриджит едва осознанно вертит в пальцах висящую на шее любимую подвеску в виде птичьего черепа: легонько гладит его вдоль, от макушки до кончика клюва, и слегка раздраженно и недоверчиво наблюдает, как Джинджер раскуривает свеженький косяк. Кончик загорается рыжим, и Джинджер заправляет за ухо упавший на лицо кудрявый локон цвета красного дерева. Она делает короткую аккуратную затяжку, лишь пробуя на вкус, облизывает губу, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, и вальяжно-лениво откидывается на подушки своей кровати.

— Как насчет парижских катакомб? — нарушает она их тишину и вздыхает, сладко потянувшись.

— Где мы возьмем столько денег? — Бриджит смотрит на переплетение узоров из разноцветных ниток по краю своей юбки, в которых, конечно, нет ничего интересного. 

— Проще простого. Загоним папину тачку за полцены какому-нибудь скупщику в пригороде. На пару билетов в одну сторону должно хватить, — Джинджер делает затяжку, огоньки свечек на подоконнике чуть дрожат, и Бриджит сутулится. В старом кассетнике, иногда немного зажевывающем заезженную пленку, тихо и низко стонет измученный мужской голос. — Прикинь реакцию полицейских в аэропорту, когда обнаружат, что чемодан под завязку набит всем подобающим такому случаю реквизитом, — Джинджер издает тихий смешок и чуть поворачивается на бок. 

Бриджит наконец поднимает глаза — и ловит ее взгляд. План и правда хорош, но можно ли доверять Джинджер в ее начавшемся... состоянии, она не очень уверена. Но, в конце концов, если они успеют до полного превращения, то сделку можно будет считать завершенной. Хоть и с некоторыми поправками. 

— Увидеть Париж и умереть в объятьях сотен человеческих костей. 

— В объятьях друг друга, Би, — Джинджер чуть улыбается ей, не отводя взгляда.

Бриджит медленно кивает.

Уже совсем скоро.


End file.
